1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to storage devices and more particularly, to a low profile storage device, which has the shape and thickness of a credit card.
2. Description of the Related Art
Regular storage devices for commercial flash memory cards commonly provide only one insertion slot for a specific memory card. However, due to the effect of the thickness of the interface connector or the connection of the cable between the interface connector and the storage device, the conventional storage devices are inconvenient to carry by the user and do not have a thinnerization characteristic.
The Netherlands Patent No. NL1022277C (filed on Dec. 30, 2002, published on Jul. 1, 2004) discloses a memory device that comprises a housing, a printed circuit board, a USB controller, a memory chip, a USB connector, and a cable. This patent is adapted to provide a flat type storage device. However, this patent has a certain thickness because of the use of a regular USB connector. Further, this patent uses a cable to connect the USB connector to the USB controller. The use of the cable results in carrying inconvenience.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a low profile storage device that has a shape and size approximately equal to a credit card.